


another life, another genius

by putsch



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: Imagine a world where Unsui is the talented twin, not Agon.(Written for SASO2017 BR1)





	another life, another genius

**Author's Note:**

> original work is here - https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9725202#cmt9725202

Unsui's first, and only, serious injury comes to him at the age of seven in the form of a broken arm.  
  
"It's okay mama," he says in the hospital room between shuffling doctors, wanting to make her feel better instead of having that terrible crease in her brow. "I just fell."  
  
"You don't just fall sweetie, not off your bike like that." his mother says to him softly, before she whips her head around to Agon. "You, on the other hand. Did you push your brother?"  
  
Agon doesn't look at his mother, but straight at Unsui with an unparalleled anger that makes his skin crawl. "He said he fell, I didn't do nuthin'."  
  
"Young man--" she stops as the doctor comes in and bows, saying she'll be right back, she just has to make sure her little Agon is okay and she trusts her darling Unsui to him. Unsui watches as their mother gets up, grabs Agon by the arm and drags him out of the room.  
  
Unsui hadn't really seen the problem. He was just a little careless today, that's all. Usually when Agon tries to bully him nothing happens, he'll get a little bruise or scar. They're brothers, teasing is just what brothers do, right?

 

  
  
  
When the next school year comes around, Unsui learns over dinner that Agon was accepted into a private school in Osaka and will be living with their aunt down there throughout the school year. He looks over at Agon, a little confused, but Agon says nothing, lets his eyes say everything as he glares over his bites of fish at how much he hates everything about the scenario thrust upon him.   
  
Unsui doesn't know what to say, and the next thing he knows Agon's half of the room is packed up and into the car, the four of them piled in as they head down to Osaka to drop him off.  
  


 

  
  
In the next six years his parents encourage him to keep trying hard, keep trying out for sports and doing whatever he likes. Unsui settles on American football, an odd choice according to his parents, but Unsui likes the challenge of it. There's a mental game as much as a physical one, and Unsui feels like he can be pushed to his limits without anything holding him back.  
  
He tries out for the Shinryuji Nagas at 14, and he feels sure he'll get the scholarship. He waits for the mail to come with the news, and he feels like it should be here by now - it's been nearly a month.  
  
So what he does not expect is the front door slammed open at nine o'clock at night on a Wednesday while he's reviewing his English notes and Agon standing in the doorway, looking fit to explode.  
  
Unsui drops his pencil, because he hasn't seen his twin since he was forced back for New Year's when they were eleven. After being "forced to live with his shitty aunt" he essentially swore off their family, and the last he heard he was being a delinquent or something. And yet, he expected Agon to look like him but he doesn't - his hair is in long, wild dreads, his face in a snarl more angry than Unsui's ever worn in his life.  
  
"What the _fuck_ is this?!" Agon roars, and slams down a letter in front of him. Unsui glances down at it and oh, his Shinryuji letter. It must be the acceptance.  
  
"Hello to you too." Unsui says calmly, tugging the letter easily out from under Agon's hand. "How did you get my mail?"  
  
"Who gives a fuck!? What are you doing applying through the sports program you shitty bastard, huh? Too full of yourself to just apply like commoners now?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Unsui asks, brows knitted in confusion in the tenth of a second before the pieces click into place that - _oh._  
  
Unsui wasn't the only Kongo to apply for the Shinryuji sports scholarship, now was he?  
  
"Go fuck yourself!" Agon shoves him, but Unsui is rooted in his chair. He's learned his lesson. "And fuck Shinryuji and your whole fucking life! I'm going to crush you and all your shit elitist team, so help me god!"  
  
Unsui doesn't say anything for a moment, before he nods. "Alright. Good luck Agon, I look forward to seeing you on the field. I really do."  
  
It's apparently not the right answer (but what answer ever is to Agon), because Agon flips the table in front of him, and Unsui can hear his parents from upstairs starting to shuffle down the stairs from all the commotion.  
  
"It's Deimon that's gonna take you down motherfucker, you better remember it!"


End file.
